Controlled
by dark hanyou
Summary: so kagome goes to a mall and she buys this jewel and this jewel has some of the jewel fragments and the fragments activate and they control Kagome. what will happen when kagome is controlled?what will the gang do?
1. Going Home!

Disclamer: I own Inu Yasha!!! No just kidding Don't make me say it, don't make me say it *WAIL.* .Fine I'll say it. But only ONCE. Only once!!! I. Don't. Own. Inu Yasha. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Dashes out of room with tear stained eyes* *WAIL!!!* I'll never own Inu Yasha!!!  
  
Controlled By: Dark Hanyou  
  
"I'm going home everybody!" Kagome declared loudly to her group members. Inu Yasha who was sitting in his tree now jumped down to where Kagome was thinking "STUPID GIRL. why does she always go back to her time?"  
  
"Bye guys!! I'll be back in around.um. maybe, probably, three days or so!" Kagome said waving.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T WENCH!! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE" he hollered at her furiously.  
  
"ARGH!! Do we have to go through this EVERY TIME??? Can't you let me go nicely for once? I have to go to school you know!" asked a now angry Kagome.  
  
Inu Yasha decided to ignore that comment and continued with his hollering  
  
"Why can't you just.just.just.go back and bring enough clothes to live a lifetime? If you didn't always have to go back, we're probably already done with reassembling the Shikon no Tame. And I could be already full demon!!" argued Inu Yasha  
  
"Well if you weren't so stubborn, and not let me go now I could be back earlier but you have to keep me here now?" shouted Kagome (I'm running out of statements to replace 'said')  
  
"Well you STUPID girl." Inu Yasha didn't get to finish because.  
  
Kagome cut in with an ANGRY "HUFF" and a HUGH " SIT BOY!!!!" *tree's shaking and birds crying out loud because of the loud sit*  
  
Inu Yasha was almost instantly pulled towards the ground by some strong invisible force. "Stupid girl! When I get her." muttered Inu Yasha to the ground.  
  
Then Kagome disappeared into the well.  
  
Kagome was pretty much calm when she reached present Japan.  
  
She climbed up the well and into the shrine. "I'd better start studying for Monday's geography exam. I hope I don't fail." said Kagome to herself quietly.  
  
"Lets hope that Inu Yasha doesn't come here and ruin it." Mean while, back in Feudal Japan.  
  
Inu Yasha was still suffering from Kagome's HUGE 'Sit Boy' " That stupid girl. who taught her that 'sit' charm? Oh right she did herself. When she comes back I'll kill her. No wait. I'll go to her time. Yeah.that way I won't have to wait too long. I'll go tomorrow and I'll annoy her by doing so. Heh heh heh heh heh heh!!" he chuckled quietly to himself.  
  
In Kagome's time.  
  
She asked "Mom, can I go to the mall tomorrow to buy some things?" and her mom replied cheerfully "Sure you can kagome dear. Just be careful and watch where you're going!" "Yeah mom!" Kagome said already having thoughts of her own.  
  
"I think I'm going to buy a new outfit and a pair of earrings with a matching necklace and bracelets, maybe a pendent too," she said out loud to herself happily. And with that she went back upstairs to her room to study a bit.  
  
In the morning. Feudal time "Aaahhh!(that was a yawn) Time to go to Kagome's home to annoy her." said Inu Yasha smirking.  
  
Modern time "Yawn! For once, I had a good night sleep! I wonder what my dream was about." thought Kagome as she was changing.  
  
As Kagome went down the stairs, she thought, "Ahhhhhhh. mom is awake already. Yum. I smell pancakes." With that thought, she flew down the stairs to meet the pancakes.  
  
After she ate, she yelled to her mom, "Mom, I'm going now!" with that, she grabbed her purse and headed towards the garage to get her bike so she could bike to the mall. "Mom, where's Kagome going?" asked Sota curiously. "Kagome's going to the mall, Sota." Replied Mrs. Higurashi ( I don't know if I spelt that right).  
  
Inu Yasha jumped out of the well and landed in the shrine. He stepped out side and found Sota playing soccer against the wall. "Hey, Asked Inu Yasha gruffly. "Um. she went to the mall." "Where is it?" "I think it's over there by the tower. I think it's underneath it." For once Inu Yasha decided to be polite and muttered a "Thanks" before jumping roofs .Inu Yasha leaped up into the air and landed on the next-door neighbors roof and started making his way to the mall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So what will happen to Kagome as Inu Yasha makes his way to the mall? Will Kagome get annoyed? Will Inu Yasha get sitted? Find out on the chapie!!  
  
A/N: okay.review, review, review!!! YAY!! I'm really hyper right now..Flame or praise!!! No. actually no flame.please? It's my first fanfic and I would really appreciate it if nobody sent me flames. You tell me if it's good or not!! Please tell me if its good or not YAY!!! I hope you liked it!!! So REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Click on that button that says review.And I will update when I have time!!!! YAY!!! I hope I get no flames, that I don't (yes Ruroni Kenshin Fan!!! GO KENSHIN!!!)YAY!!! 


	2. the Mall incedent

Disclaimer: I told you I'm not going to say it for as long as the story will go. If you're not satisfied then go to chapie one and look at the top for what I'm not willing to say.  
  
Controlled  
  
By: Dark Hanyou  
  
In the mall, Kagome was passing by a jewelry store.  
  
"I'll go and see of they have any good stuff." Wondered Kagome. She went inside, but after awhile, she saw that the jewelry was too expensive for her.  
  
As she walked around, she noticed a cute outfit that she liked. So she found a size that would fit her and she took it into the fitting room.  
  
When she tried it on, she saw that it fit her perfectly as if it was made especially for her. She read the tag and saw that it wasn't expensive, so she bought it.  
  
By now, Inu Yasha had caught up to her. Just then, Kagome saw a cute, adorable little puppy. She went over to the puppy to pet it.  
  
She started petting it and then the cute puppy licked the tips of her fingers.  
  
She was so surprised! She thought to her self "I wonder if this doggie is trained." She decided to say sit to test the puppy.  
  
"Sit Boy." She said and the puppy sat down. BUT. since Inu Yasha was near by.  
  
*Drum Roll! * he heard Kagome say sit so he "sited" too. "Wham!!!!!" goes Inu Yasha! *Aww.! Poor Inu Yasha. *  
  
"Huh?" said a confused Kagome. "What was that?" she pondered. Therefore, she turned around to see where the sound of "Wham" came from.  
  
Inu Yasha tried to edge away from Kagome's sight, but the rosary held him so firm on the neck that he couldn't move or, much less, get up.  
  
By that time, he was seen by none other than, Kagome!  
  
Kagome became furious "Inu Yasha!!! Why did you follow me here?!?!" Kagome screamed louder than she wanted.  
  
But, then, suddenly, she realized that she was in a mall and that she shrieked to someone. She started to blush five shades of pink.  
  
That attracted more attention than if a normal girl had screamed because a certain Hanyou wore very strange clothes and was on the ground.  
  
Inu Yasha had just self consciously noticed that from the "Sit!" his butt was in the air and that people were staring at him in his weird posture and he also started to blush five colors of pink.  
  
When they FINALLY stopped blushing, they got up on their feet and walked ever to each other.  
  
She, Kagome, hissed to Inu Yasha "Why are you here? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm shopping in this mall so you can go back to Feudal Japan Inu Yasha!"  
  
"Tough luck, I'm going sh-sh-shopping with you!!"  
  
"Inu Yasha, do you even know what shopping is?"  
  
"Uh . . . no"  
  
"Well shopping is buying stuff like jewelry, food, clothes."  
  
"Oh . . . Well I'm still going with you!" said Inu Yasha in a final sort of way.  
  
"Inu Yasha can sooo stubborn sometimes!" thought Kagome to herself. "Fine you can come along. But you must behave and ugh! We have to do something with your ears and your claws. Like hide them."  
  
Inu Yasha automatically flattened his ears and shoved his pants in his pockets. "No that won't do I'll have to buy you a hat and an outfit too."  
  
With that, they went into a shop and looked around. Kagome saw a red long sleeved shirt and cool jeans. She showed them to Inu Yasha and he tried them on. When he came out, he looked incredibly cool and cute *Hehehe*. The shirt showed off his well built chest and muscles, his pants showed off his long legs. "Wow . . .! Did I ever mention he had a great body? Well he does." She thought to her self.  
  
She got him a black hat and told him to put it on. He did so and it was too lose because it covered up his eyes. She tightened the hat and put it on his head backwards. She saw that it looked great and bought the things that Inu Yasha tried on.  
  
After that, she said/shouted out loud "Let the shopping begin!!!" . . . Growl . . . "Huh? What was that?" Kagome asked Inu Yasha. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" asked Inu Yasha curiously. "Sshhh!! Listen." Kagome said urgently.  
  
*Should I stop? * (People with burning blue flames) *uh.oh. I guess I should.*  
  
Growl. "You hear that?" Kagome asked again. "Uh.heh...heh...heh. that was.uh.my.uh.stomach." Said Inu Yasha looking down at his stomach embarrassedly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So she's going to solve it right? Good so when will she get controlled you ask? Next chapter of course. I promise.  
  
A/N: Review, Review!!! I hope you liked this chapter sorry it was short I think. anyways tell me if you like it and feed back!! I will update soon when I have time, that I will! (Ruroni Kenshin Fan!!! Go Kenshin!!!!)YAY!! 


	3. The Jewel that has Fragments of the Shik...

Disclaimer: I really don't know how many times I have to write this! I own many Inu Yasha wallpapers about 20 Inu Yasha music some printed out pictures in my locker and almost all the anime I think about is Inu Yasha but that's all I own . . . Yeah.!  
  
Controlled  
  
By: Dark Hanyou  
  
"You have eaten breakfast right?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Uh . . . No." He said Inu Yasha. He was thinking, "I was so busy imagining how angry or pissed off Kagome would be when I go to her time to annoy her that I forgot to eat breakfast."  
  
"Uh . . . can we go and eat now?" asked Inu Yasha half drooling from the smell of food.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Okay Inu Yasha. We can go eat but try not to be a pig when you're eating.  
  
"Uh . . . yeah whatever." said Inu Yasha with his heart already eating.  
  
When they were going to the food court, they received some stares and whispers from the girls in the mall of how Inu Yasha's body was so well built.  
  
They even all came up to Inu Yasha, asked him questions like his phone number and things like that, they all admired his long silvery hair. They didn't even notice that Kagome was there until it was too late.  
  
Kagome growled at them and when they Finally noticed her, she had smoke coming out of her ears and she was all red. She had fangs from the anger and her eyes were almost as narrow as slits.  
  
She shoved them all away from Inu Yasha and she gave them all some dirty stares and the girls were all whispering about her.  
  
One kid came up to Inu Yasha and asked him if he was a super hero or anything because he had so much well toned muscles.  
  
When finally they arrived at the food court, Inu Yasha was drooling. He was STARVING! Kagome ordered Ramen for Inu Yasha and Sushi for herself.  
  
When they were well into the meal, Kagome couldn't help but notice how people were staring at Inu Yasha like he was a savage because he was eating like he has never eaten food before.  
  
She was slightly embarrassed and she hissed at Inu Yasha "Inu Yasha! Stop eating like a pig! Stop eating like you've never eaten before!"  
  
"Geez! Why are humans these days so mannerly?" He muttered under his breath while he was wiping his face (ha, ha, ha, ha, ha) (PIG!) (Imagine that!) "God! What is his problem uh?" Kagome thought angrily eating her sushi.  
  
When they were done, Kagome told Inu Yasha to mind his manners and try to act normal and that if he didn't, people will suspect something.  
  
So, they went on with the shopping. Poor Inu Yasha he had to carry all the shopping bags (hehehe).  
  
Suddenly a jewelry store that was HUGELY on sale caught her eye. She quickly DASHED into the store in hopes of finding something. The jewelry store that was hugely on sale was called Zales Diamond and jewelry store.  
  
She looked around. Then, suddenly, a magnificent sapphire set caught her eye and it wouldn't let go of her gaze. It seemed to guide her to where it was sitting.  
  
It was such a beautiful set! There was a sapphire ring, two sapphire bracelets, a pair of sapphire earrings, a sapphire necklace and two sapphire ankle bracelets.  
  
She was so amazed at how pretty the set was! She asked the price of the set and the lady behind the counter said it was only $240. It was originally $1200. The set had a 80% discount because it was the last piece and no one seemed to want it.  
  
She bought it quickly and instead of giving it to Inu Yasha to carry, she carried it herself so no one could do anything to it. She was so 'obsessed' with the sapphire set.  
  
* What you people have been waiting for la? Well, where it is! * What you wouldn't expect was that each piece of the sapphire set had a tiny Shikon Jewel fragment embedded in them. Since she was so caught up in its prettiness, that she didn't even sense the jewel fragments in them.  
  
She decided to put it on to see how it looks like on her. She liked how it moved with her movements but she didn't want to lose them so she put them back in the box that came with set.  
  
As she took them off, she felt a weird sensation, more like a urge to put the jewels back on her. But, she shrugged it off thinking it was probably just how excited she was.  
  
When she went back home, told Inu Yasha to go back first, and said that it wouldn't take long to do what she had to do. She eagerly showed her mom what she bought. She was so happy that she got the jewels for such a cheap price and they were real gemstones.  
  
However, to her mom, Mrs. Higurashi, they were just pieces of junk. But, Kagome, however, treasured them dearly.  
  
She went back to feudal era and she wore the new stuff that she just bought (jewelry).  
  
She went to find where Inu Yasha was and she found him fighting demons. Suddenly, as she was going to help and draw her arrow, she found herself walking away towards Kaede's village.  
  
She tried to go back but her body wouldn't listen to her brain's commands. She tried to scream for help but she found no voice. It was as if something was controlling her but she was sure that there was nothing that was controlling her.  
  
Then out of the mist of chaos, she sensed fragments of the jewel shards. To her surprise, she found them coming from the Jewelry that she bought earlier that day.  
  
She started to panic but it didn't show because she is controlled by the jewels.  
  
She went past Kaede's village to another town near by and using the power of the fragments of the jewel shards, she found herself terrorizing that village! (By the way, she's still in "mind control")  
  
Sadly, she tried to stop "herself" from killing and terrorizing the village more, but the jewel had more power than she did. "She" had broken an old lady's arm and she was so scared to see what would happen to the rest of the little peaceful town after the jewel was through.  
  
She came upon a little girl and Kagome was terrified that the jewel was going to kill the little girl! *Shall I stop?* Jewels controlling bodies coming to kill me!!* Okay I'll continue!*  
  
Luckily, the jewels just took the little girls ball from her and popped it. She felt so sorry for the little girl, the little girl burst out crying. For a moment, she had control over the jewel.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked the little girl. "My name is Mekaru." She answered still sobbing. She, Kagome, told the little girl what happened and she said sorry for all that the jewel had caused.  
  
She quickly went away when she had control. But after a split second, she lost control over the jewel.  
  
The jewel brought her to Kaede's hut. Inu Yasha went to her and started yelling such things as "Where were you?" "Why didn't you help me when I was fighting the demon?" "What took you so long?" Kagome still controlled by the jewel slapped Inu Yasha so hard that he was smoshed against the ground.  
  
"How did you get so powerful damned girl . . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ooooo o . . . isn't that what everyone was waiting for? Kagome controlled? Well here it is! What will happen now that Kagome is controlled? Will she go on a killing rampage? Will she terrorize more people? Will she torture Inu Yasha and Miroku? Find out on the next chapie!  
  
A/N: YAY hope ya liked it! Review and tell me id you liked it or not! Tell MEEE!!! Okay so 5 reviews!!! Yaya!! I'm so hyper I'm always hyper when I just finished typing a chapie!! HOPE YA ENJOYED IT, that I do. I do love Inu yasha that I do! 


	4. Kagome screams

Disclaimer: I'm not saying it! I'm not saying it! Lalalalala!! I'll never say it again! Lalalalalala!  
  
A/N: I don't know why I even bother to write them anymore since no one is like reading it! If you are reading it then please review cuz if you don't review then it makes me think that nobodies reading my fics and I feel really sad!  
  
Controlled  
  
By: Dark Hanyou  
  
So the poor Inu Yasha was still smoshed against the ground by "Kagome's sits and to make matters worse, the Jewel made Kagome say SIT several times. "Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, SIT!!!"  
  
"Whadiyadothafo?" (What did you do that for?) Inu Yasha grumbled to the ground and then he cursed loudly to the ground with all his anger and frustration as if it were a real person and he was taking all his anger out on it.  
  
After awhile when the spell on the necklace wore off, Inu Yasha jumped up *his face is all red from the sits and he had a red handprint from "Kagome's" SLAP*  
  
and was about to "Torture her but, Kagome just simply said "Sit Boy!" and he was resmoshed to the ground.  
  
*Poor Inu Yasha!!*  
  
Kagome screamed loudly in his ear "I WANT THE JEWEL FRAGMENTS NOW!!!"  
  
*Poor, POOR Inu Yasha!*  
  
While still recovering from the scream in his sensitive ear and the "Sits" he shouted back to Kagome "NO you wench! They're mine! And besides, if I give them to you, you're going to lose them!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I 'm sooooooo sorry for the short chapter but I'm sooo busy! Please forgive me! I'll continue as soon as I can!  
  
A/N I know I don't deserve it but PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. WOAH! WHAT's WORNG WITH KAGOME?

Disclaimer: I'm not going to say it... no way in an eternity *GASP* I own Inu Yasha!!! "Hey let go of me!" Inu Says "Hehehe...No!" I say. "HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY INU YASHA?!?!?!" Kagome comes in and screams "Humph.. I guess I don't own him... WWWWWwwaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Controlled By: Dark Hanyou  
  
While still recovering from the scream in his sensitive ear and the "Sits" he shouted back to Kagome "NO you wench! They're mine! And besides, if I give them to you, you're going to lose them!"  
  
Inu Yasha argued furiously. "Well..." Kagome didn't get to finish because just then, Naraku came out of nowhere "Kukukukuku..." (Now does he really say that? I don't think so.) "What are you doing here, Naraku?!" growled Inu Yasha. "To get the jewel fragments from your bitch of course." Naraku smirked. "She's not my bitch, you bitch." Inu defended himself.  
  
"Oh yeah? Lets see about that when I take the jewel fragments from her and kill all of you!" Naraku dared. " Well tough luck! You don't stand a chance of getting the Jewel fragments!" snarled Inu Yasha. "If that's how you want it, the fine, that's how you'll get it!" replied Naraku.  
  
Then with out warning, Naraku made the first move and the fight began. When they all stopped to threaten each other once more with the "oh look how slow you are" and all that stuff,  
  
Kagome moves as quick as lightning and grabbed the Shikon shards from Inu Yasha and the Miko part of her suddenly activated and called all of the shards/fragments that were in possession of Naraku from Him.  
  
That made Naraku very, VERY, VERY, VERY angry *smoke coming out of his ears*  
  
"Why you...you...little BITCH! How dare you take them all from ME!! You... you... Measly HUMAN!" *Whine... Whine...Whine* (Not very likely of Naraku right?) "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!! *Snort, snort* Hahahahahah *tears rolling down the corner of Inu Yasha's eyes*..." Inu Yasha said hardly controlling himself.  
  
*Kagome rolled her eyes* She simply said "Oswari" and... "Owwwww...What did ya do that for wench...?" Inu Yasha muttered painfully.  
  
"Look out behind you Inu Yasha!" Miroku screamed.  
  
*Clang* *Cling* *BANG* *BAM*  
  
"What was that?" "Who got banged?" "WHAT?" "Naraku?" "Uh? Who did that?" "WHAT???? Kagome?!?!?!" "KAGOME?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Scene: Kagome stepping on Naraku's head with flame in her eyes and in her hand was the jewel pretty much complete.  
  
The other people (Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Inu Yasha) had their jaws on the floor.  
  
"Heh... heh... Heh... heh... ehehehehehahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA......!!!" Kagome laughed insanely (Hard to imagine right? By the way, it's still the jewel controlling her)  
  
"Kagome!!!! What's gotten in to you?!?! HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?!?!?!" Inu Yasha screamed.  
  
*Prepare for a shock guys!!!*  
  
"SHUT UP, BITCH!!!" Kagome screamed back at Inu Yasha.  
  
Everybody was shocked with Kagome because Kagome cussed and Kagome never cusses. *Jaws all dropped one meter under the dirty ground (everybody except Naraku and Kagome)*  
  
"Kagome, are you sick? Are you alright? WHAT'S gotten into you?!?!?!" screamed/shrieked Sango.  
  
"Chill!!! I'm fine!" Kagome screamed coldly.  
  
With that, she dashed away to who knows where. Inu Yasha didn't know what happened and was a bit concerned so he dashed after her. He used his handy nose and tracked down /Sniffed out where Kagome was.  
  
She was by a hot spring *Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh......*  
  
"So.... she's gonna take a bath, huh?" thought Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha settled down in a tree and started pondering to himself.  
  
"Hum... Kagome isn't like herself after she came home to Feudal Japan... Maybe a demon got hold of her during the time when she told me to go back to the Sengoku Jidai *That's how you spell it right?* era first... I don't think that that happened but it's still possible. I wonder if the demon is controlling her or something... maybe it's in her right now..." *Ooohhh he's close to the answer......* Inu Yasha thought.  
  
He "peeked" at Kagome just to see if she's safe and he nearly fell of the tree that he was in because Kagome was "touching" "" Herself"". (A/N the jewel's still controlling her!) And he began to stare. *no! I won't be perverted! I'm not perverted! There isn't going to be any lemons so don't worry!"*  
  
Unfortunately for Miroku, who was also "Peeking" at Kagome when she was in the hot spring, he got caught by Kagome!  
  
Kagome dashed out of the hot spring, grabbed her towel to cover herself and then went over to Miroku and... *SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP!!!!!!!!*  
  
now you see Kagome all dressed up and Miroku with very, very red cheeks, some bumps on his head and he is on the ground with swirly eyes all dazed up!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~What will happen now that Kagome has almost all of the shikon shards? What will the Controlled Kagome do? Who will find out before it's too late? Find out on the next chapie of Controlled!  
  
A/N: Hey everybody!! Sorry for taking sooooo long to update!! I was sooo busy you know, the end of the year and everything? Well I'm really really really sorry but I won't be updating soon either cuz I'm going to move and I packed up everything! And I'm not going to get Internet for a while until we get settled in, in our new home. So please wait!! Thanks a bunch!! You can read some of these fics there really good! :  
  
To love the one you hate by Gueshoo all of gueshoo fics! There really good Hanyou shopping by *uh. I don't know!! Just find from the name of the story!* a sad one shot fic: How to fix it all by *uh I think Gueshoo* Prep turned punk by *I dunno who.*  
  
And does anyone know where did the fic "Inu Yasha a black haired beauty?"  
go? or "You belong here"? pulezz it's soooo good! And don't forget to  
review!!!! Review, review!! PLEASEEEE REVIEW!!! YAY!!! Oh... and soooo  
sorry it's sooooooooooooooo short!!! Please forgive me!!!!  
AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! The summer heat is getting to me!!!!  
it's toooo hot!!!! Scene: me typing with a cold towel over my arms! It's  
stupid but it works! Cuz we just happen to rent a apartment without air  
conditioning so it's very HOT!!!! 


	6. fight in present Japan

Disclaimer: *Sigh* I'm tired... I'm just gonna say it cuz I'm tired! I don't own Inu Yasha! Happy?!? Sigh! My birthday came and went and still no Inu Yasha... what a shame...  
  
A/N: *drum rolls* NOW..... the long awaited chapter...uh...chapter...6! here we go!! oh and warning, this chapter as sort of detailed fighting scenes near the end of the chapter!!!!  
  
Controlled By: Dark Hanyou  
  
Kagome dashed out of the hot spring, grabbed her towel to cover herself and then went over to Miroku and... *SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP!!!!!!!!*  
  
now you see Kagome all dressed up and Miroku with very, very red cheeks, some bumps on his head and he is on the ground with swirly eyes all dazed up!  
  
"Humph! I'm going home!" 'Kagome' declared  
  
"Oh no you're not!" Inu Yasha shouted  
  
"Oh yes I am! Inu Yasha, Osuwari!" screamed 'Kagome'  
  
Kagome, well supposedly Kagome, runs towards the well and every time Inu Yasha comes, she sits him again.  
  
She finally reaches the well and she jumps in shouting "Inu Yasha, don't follow me!"  
  
So Inu Yasha sits at the Goshinboku *is that how you spell it if it isn't can you tell me how? Thanx* and stays there.  
  
Kagome reached her time and as she entered the door, she shouted "Mom! I'm back from the Sengoku Jidai!"  
  
"Honey! Your back! How long are you staying this time?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Mom, I'll be staying for about 3 days!" Kagome replied to her mom.  
  
"Okay Honey! You go and rest!" Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome went up to her room and flopped down on her bed. She closed her eyes and began to think.  
  
"Hum...I've managed to imitate this girl named Kagome her in her time but her friends in the Sengoku Jidai has gotten a bit suspicious." The jewel though.  
  
"Hey you, whoever you are! Leave me alone! Get out of my body! Stop possessing me!" Kagome said.  
  
"You! Shut Up! I will control your body until I get what I need, which is the Shikon no Tama to right fully possess a body with a soul!"  
  
"But you don't belong in the living world! You're a jewel! You may have somewhat of a soul but still, your soul is different from the one's of this world that is for the..." Kagome didn't get to finish.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH! WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU'RE GONNA WISH THAT YOU'VE NEVER BEEN BORN! NOW SHUT UP!" The jewel said.  
  
Then Souta came in, "Hey sis, come and see what I got while you're gone! It's this killer cool game that one of my friends gave me!"  
  
"No! I'm busy!" 'Kagome' said coldly.  
  
'Woah... is this really my sis, Kagome?' Sota thought.  
  
"Could you go away now? I'm busy cuz I need to do my homework so that when I go back to the Sengoku Jidai, I won't be lagging behind in school. So go away! Thanks!" Kagome said rushedly.  
  
"O...kay..." Souta said not really believing in Kagome.  
  
So then after Souta went out of Kagome's room, Kagome thought to herself: "Whoa! I acted so unkagome-like back there...Damn, now Souta's gonna suspect something too!"  
  
So then she let the real Kagome take over and do her homework because the jewl didn't know how to do it.  
  
In the morning, she let the real Kagome go to school. The jewel said that if Kagome said anything, she would regret that she ever said it.  
  
So Kagome went to school and she tried to avoid Hojo *GAG so ugly!* and tried not to wince at how her friends were saying all her 'sicknesses' that her grandpa made up.  
  
All her teachers were asking her is she is well enough to be in school and that she is sure that no one is going to catch her 'sickness'. She answered that of course she is well enough to be in class and no, no one is going to catch her sickness.  
  
Kagome's thoughts:  
  
*Sigh* it's so hard... I mean having a double life? Ya know, you have to participate in both and sometimes... it's just so hard! I wish I can just take a break from all this mess... and the jewel... it's controlling me and I can't even defend myself against this... this...enemy... I'm so weak, as Inu Yasha says.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome?"  
  
Someone was shaking her.  
  
"Wha?" Kagome replied slurry, voice filled with sleep. She had fallen asleep.  
  
It was her friends.  
  
"Kagome, you've fallen asleep. That's so unlike of you to not listen to the teacher! You're like the last one in the class that's still here! The bell rang like 5 minuets ago!" said Ayumi. *Did I get her name rite?*  
  
"OH! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I mean I was just thinking and then I don't know when I fell asleep. Let's go home now." Kagome replied.  
  
"Okay!" chorused all three girls.  
  
So they all walked home, on the way, they were gossiping about things like how a snotty girl got what she deserved and stuff.  
  
So after she got home, finished all her homework, she asked if it was okay to go out and relieve some stress.  
  
Her mother said yes and she went out into a park.  
  
She enjoyed the setting sun and as she was walking home, she passed a dark ally and 3 guys jumped out from it.  
  
*should I stop here?* *sees readers all with deadly weapons and scary grins* *O-okay... -_-; I'll continue*  
  
"Hey girl, what ya doin out here at this time of the night?" one of the thugs asked Kagome.'  
  
"Yeah... you look pretty feisty, wanna play with us?" one of the other slime balls asked.  
  
'Heh, heh, heh! This is what I've been waiting for!! Something to relieve all my energy that's building up inside this wretched body!' the jewel/spirit said cruelly.  
  
"HEH! Hahahahahaha, you thugs are no match for I, the spirit of the jewel!" the spirit said.  
  
"Why you... hey, Matsuki, lets teach this girl a lesson to not mess with us!" said one of the guys.  
  
"YEAH! When we're done with her, she'll wish she had never said those words!" the one called Matsuki replied with a sneer.  
  
"Heh, Heh, Heh!! You wimps make me laugh!" the spirit replied raising her fists up.  
  
The guy who is called Matsuki threw a punch, which was easily dodged by "Kagome" and when she was dodging him, she turned around and punched this guy in the face making his nose bleed.  
  
The guy with a nose bleed got angry and he aimed a kick at the back of Kagome's head and Kagome got hit and flew into the wall.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh! Now do you think you can beat us?" the guy who kicked Kagome yelled.  
  
"Feh! I was just warming up! Kyaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Kagome screamed while running towards Matsuki dodged his punch and kicked him in the balls. She then kicked his head HARD and rendered him unconscious.  
  
She then turned on the guy with the nosebleed and kicked him in the face and then gave two punches to him in the jaw and thus breaking his jaw and sending him into oblivion.  
  
"Heh, now for you... hahahhahahah" she laughed at his frantic expression.  
  
She feigned to the left and quickly ran to him towards the right and did a flying kick to his chest and he went tumbling down onto the dirty ground in the ally.  
  
She regained her composure and went over to him, picked him up by his collar and punched him repeatedly in the face until it's all bloody and he had a broken nose too.  
  
She threw him down and aimed her foot at his temple and knocked him unconscious.  
  
"Whew! Now that was fun! Damn! Now my clothes are all bloody! Ugh! That guy and his nosebleeds! Well I guess it was my fault too... but it was there fault for starting it! Now to go home..." Kagome went.  
  
When she got home, they all asked what happened and she lied and said that she fell in ketchup sauce and stained her clothes.  
  
When they asked if she was okay, she said that she was okay and that she wasn't hurt at all.  
  
Then she went into her room, got her nighttime clothes and went into the bathroom and took a bath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ well that was this chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it!  
  
A/N: well nothing really to say except maybe you should review and send some suggestions for what could happen next! And REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! YAY!!! (::) virtue cookie!!! 


End file.
